Jay and the Human
by Reject4Lyf
Summary: Jay of Shadows, the sun of a Thief from long ago with the ability to bend shadows to his will, befriends Frisk the Human, and join it on its journey. Though Frisk never fights, Jay urges the Human to carry some sort of defense like a cloak or carry a weapon in case something is to happen, though one very particular skeleton urges against it.


This is a mix between Undertale and a story called Jack of Shadows which is a fantasy/sci-fi story which unfortunately is not mentioned on Fan-Fiction. This follows the story of Frisk -who will be using sign language to speak- and I will be including an OC of mine named Jay who is the son of Jack of Shadows (spoilers ahead for Jack of Shadows). Enjoy

Something falls through the hole and into the Underground, landing in a patch of golden flowers. I notice for a distance, hiding within the ruins of what used to be some great place which had fallen apart due to lack of taking care of it, now guarded and protected by a lovely women named Toriel.

Not wanting to disturb the figure with my distorted face and figure, I stay behind some fallen rocks. I watch as that damn flower shows up again. Oh what I would give to destroy that flower. It tries to kill anything and everything it can get its hands on, well, in its case, stems on, I guess.

"Well golly, it seems you've fallen down." It says in its bright and cheerful tone. I have to intervene. But not yet. Maybe this human has some cards up their sleeve, we'll just have to wait and see. They talk and I notice its SOUL. A red heart. I remember my soul…and dark gray, not black, but not gray, a mix, like dirty snow. I clench my chest.

Suddenly, I hear shouting as the human I harmed by those "Friendliness pellets."

"That's enough!" I shout, throwing my hand forward, my white eye darkens as a shadow grabs the flower. "Leave this human alone or I will tear you petal from petal!" I glare at it and it shoots me one back, disappearing.

I walk over to the human, using my staff as a walking stick. It looks at me. It seems about 10 or 11. I'm 16, so I might end up treating it like a younger sibling if it doesn't freak out. It signs something, luckily I quite understand that talk since I studied it.

I sign: Can you read lips?

It signs back: Yes

I sign and say, "What is your name young one?"

It signs back: Frisk, what is yours?

"Jay…" I say, looking down at it. "It's nice to meet you Frisk."

Suddenly, the caretaker shows up. "I heard shouting, what is it…oh? It's you…"she glares at me and I look away and scoff. "What did you do to this child?"

"Quick to assume as always Toriel." I look at her. "This human fell and was attacked by that flower. Luckily I was there in time before it devoured its soul." I stand up to her and tap my staff on the ground.

"Do not push you luck with me Jay of Shadows. I am more powerful than you. Human, will you come join me where it is safer?" she asks, the human walks over to her.

"Safer? Hah! That's a laugh." I say to her. "What can you, someone who abandoned your roll as queen to live alone in the ruins, offer? Nothing but isolation and captivity."

"Jay of Shadows that is enough. I've been here much longer than you. Besides, how can I forgive you for what you did?" she glares at me. "Leave my presence."

I give her a rather unfriendly gesture when she turns and disappear into the shadows, appearing on the other side of the battier.

"Hello Jay of Shadows." He says, stroking his goatee.

I smile and look up at the tall rock creature with rings, wings and horns. "Hello Morningstar." I say, sitting on one of the rocks. "Just as bored as ever I see."

"You try being stuck to the ground for all eternity Jay of Shadows. Guarding the barrier between Night and Day."

"I'll give you that one." I smile, taking a breath.

"Where have you been young one?" he asks.

"The Underground." I say.

"You haven't told the ones down there have you?" he warns me.

"Why would I? I wouldn't get anything out of it." I laugh, taking another deep breath.

"You are just like your father. All about you, no kindness towards anyone unless the benefit was for you." He sighs.

"Do not compare me to my father." I say. "I may be his son, but he was a fool. Now he's dead and has lost Kolwynia, the Key That Was Lost." I say. "Now it really is lost." I laugh again.

"Still, at least he wasn't scared of the Day Side or the Lord of the Bats." He laughs.

I sigh. "A man fears what he does not understand. I don't know how 'electricity' works. All I know is that it comes from the clouds. This side is much easier to understand. And the Lord of Bats can create homunculi that can crush anything with one move. You'd be scared if you were human."

"You are far from Human Jack of Shadows." He laughs again.

"Love these talks Morningstar, but I have some matters to attend you." I say, standing.

"Do your best to not kill yourself. You're the only entertainment I get." He laughs. I step into the shadows, disappearing out of sight.


End file.
